


return to the studio

by BendyVoltronFangirl



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepy Sammy Lawrence, Joey Drew being a Jerk, Kidnapping, Sammy Lawrence being a Jerk, sci fi cop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyVoltronFangirl/pseuds/BendyVoltronFangirl
Summary: Henry, Norman, and Linda lead a covert op to arrest joey drew for murder and other heinous crimeswhat they didn't expect was joey being ready for them...
Kudos: 5





	return to the studio

Henry loaded his pistol as the transport craft approached Joey Drew Studios, “you ready Norman?” Norman Looked Henry in the eye and adjusted his armor, “Ready as I’ll ever be” Norman said excitedly. Then Linda walked into the drop bay, announcing their ETA to the studio, then she looked at Henry, “Ready to kick some ass, Linda?” Norman asked his voice hinting at his demeanor, “You bet your life on it!” Henry stood up to address his teammates. “i know all of us have personal quarrels with Drew, but that doesn’t mean we get to kill him unless it’s necessary” Henry then contacted their informants Tom and Allison to get exact coordinates for approach. Once they reached the drop zone they dove out of the transport craft.

Norman looked in awe as he witnessed the immense studio building. The squad ran towards the entrance where two ink black robots guarded the doors along with a man in a suit of armor, his helmet reminiscent of the studio mascot Bendy.

The man walked in and the doors closed behind him, that was Henry’s signal to move closer. Norman ran and shot the two droids then he checked for a ‘pulse’.Henry used the bypass codes given to him by Allison. The doors opened and the team walked into the studio.

Once inside the three split up while maintaining radio contact. Linda was the first to speak of how the studio has expanded. “wow I don’t remember any of this being here when we last visited” Henry interjected. "Stay sharp we don’t know what we’re dealing with. Henry’s voice then cut off, possibly due to interference. Then the man from earlier appeared in front of Henry running toward him with his fist drawn. The man was too fast for Henry to dodge and managed to knock Henry unconscious.


End file.
